Nekomata
by Belle the Dragon
Summary: Reescritura de "Monster" Los hermanos descubren una gran secreto sobre el mayor de ellos.


**Bien, comenzaré a reescribir "Monster", quiero que se entienda mejor y hacerle unos cambios.**

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece.**

Leonardo entrecerró los ojos, debería de haberles dicho antes, aunque sea la debería de haber dicho algo sobre esto, pero simplemente no podía, no sabía cómo se lo tomarían, la figura del quelonio se agazapó, esperando.

Volteó a ver a su compañero que se encontraba igual que él, agazapado, compartieron una mirada rápida en las que la otra figura asintió, Leo sacó una de sus katanas con mucho cuidado y atacó.

El quelonio se escabulló, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido, sabía que el oído de su sensei era muy sensible, por lo que cualquier ruido fuerte lo alertaría, y si lo encontraba en ese estado estaría en graves problemas.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta de su habitación la abrió y entró rápidamente, esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia, de inmediato dobló su máscara, ya que la que llevaba le cubría la cabeza, sacó un poco de maquillaje para cubrirse la herida que adornaba su hombro derecho, acto seguido se dirigió hacia su armario del que sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar sus katanas, debía de dejarlas limpias y relucientes.

Después de terminar de limpiar encendió las luces para asegurarse de que no había rastro de sangre, en cuanto comprobó que no hubiera ninguna prueba de su misión apago las luces y se acostó durante un momento en su cama, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

El sonido del despertador sacó a Leo de los brazos de Morfeo.

Parpadeó confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, se estiró solo para darse cuenta de que se había dormido con sus protecciones, se quitó su arnés y lo dejó junto a sus katanas, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al dojo para meditar junto a su padre.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno días Leonardo.

-Buenos días Sensei.

-¿Estás bien mi hijo?

-Si Sensei, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Siento una perturbación.

-No Sensei, me encuentro bien.

-De acuerdo, comenzemos con la meditación.

Después de una hora terminaron de meditar y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar su té, una vez que el té de Splinter estuvo listo, este se retiró a su habitación.

Leo comenzó a beber su té, segundos después comenzaron a entrar sus hermanos, casi como Zombies, Raphael se sentó en la mesa de la cocina al mismo tiempo que Mikey se dirigía a cocinar y Don estaba dispuesto a hacer su taza de café matutina, todo estuvo en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Leo, ¿Por qué tienes esos rasguños?

De inmediato Donatello y Michelangelo voltearon a ver a su hermano, quien en efecto tenía unos rasguños en el peto de su pecho y en la cabeza.

-¿Cuáles rasguños?

Raphael parpadeó sorprendido al igual que sus hermanos menores, es cierto que en las mañanas siempre estaban adormilados, pero tampoco podían estar alucinando esos horribles rasguños, o si?

-Los que tienes en el pecho y la cara.

Donatello dejó a un lado su taza de café y caminó hacia su hermano para revisar los rasguños.

-No tengo ningún rasguño.

Raphael suspiró exasperado mientras Mikey veía la escena sorprendido.

-Leo, me puedes acompañar a mi laboratorio un segundo.

El quelonio de azul parpadeó sorprendido y confundido, pero asintió y siguió a Donatello hacía su zona de trabajo.

-Soy yo o Lameonardo está actuando raro?

-Es extraño-Mikey volteó los huevo que estaba haciendo-Leo parecía más confundido que yo cuando Donnie me explica sobre sus inventos.

-Tienes razón eso no es propio de él.

-Raphie, si Sensei tiene su sesión matutina con Leo de meditación, porqué el no le dijo nada a Leo acerca de sus rasguños.

-Pues porque, tal vez…. Vaya Mikey, buen razonamiento.-_Nunca pensé decirle eso a Mikey-_Pensó rápidamente Raph antes de decir-Vamos con Donnie.

Dicho esto, el quelonio rojo agarró al menor de los hermanos de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el laboratorio del hermano genio.

-No espera-gimió Mikey-¡Mis huevos se estás quemando!-

Donatello comenzó a sacar gasa para cubrir los arañazos de Leo, quién estaba totalmente confundido mientras recorría sus arañazos con la mano frente a un espejo.

Donnie sabía que este comportamiento no era usual en Leo, por lo que realizó una nota mental para hablar con él más tarde.

Una vez que tuvo agua oxigenada y gasas suficientes comenzó a limpiar y vendar sus heridas, tendría que cubrirle un ojo de la cara porque tenía arañazos sobre y bajo el ojo, al igual que vendarle todo el pecho, ya que sus arañazos estaban en forma de cruz, se veían muy mal, pero no eran muy profundos, según sus revisiones, pero no podía estar seguro.

El quelonio genio estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre lo que hizo anoche, ya que se había dado cuenta de que Leo trató de salir sin que nadie lo viera, cosa que no le funcionó ya que cuando él estaba saliendo, Don acababa de entrar con materiales.

Y antes de preguntarle aparecieron Raph y Mikey en el laboratorio y arrinconaron a Donnie, mejor dicho, Raph acorralo a Don mientras jalaba de su corta bandana al pobre hermano menor.

-¿Qué sucede Raph?

-Mikey me acaba de decir algo sorpredente y podría tener razón en algo de lo que me dijo.

-Y qué te dijo.

-Pues que si Lameonardo tuvo su sesión matutina con Sensei, porqué diablos no le dijo nada ni hizo nada sobre los rasguños de Leo.

-Bueno, esa es una excelente observación.

En cuanto escuchó esto Mikey sonrió muy feliz mostrando suficiencia en su rostro, solo que no duró mucho ya que Raph le dio un buen zape.

-Ouch!-Mikey le sacó la lengua a su hermano y salió del laboratorio.

Mientras tanto Leo parecía confundido mientras veía sus vendajes en su cuerpo.

-Puede que el Maestro Splinter sepa algo, habrá que investigar eso después, en estos momentos hay que ir al entrenamiento.

Para cuando los hermanos de en medio entraron al dojo Mikey ya estaba arrodillado y jugaba con sus Nunchakus mientras Splinter conversaba con el mayor de lo Hamato.

-En serio Sensei, se lo juro, no sé cómo es que me hice estos arañazos.

-Esos rasguños no los tenías en la mañana cuando te acercaste para meditar conmigo.

-Lo se Sensei, pero en verdad, no entiendo cómo es que me los hice.

-Quizás sea por la extraña perturbación que sentí esta mañana, bien Leonardo, ambos tendremos otra sesión de meditación después de esta práctica, ahora ve a sentarte junto a tus hermanos para poder comenzar.

-Hai Sensei-Leonardo realizó una reverencia y se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus hermanos al igual que su padre.

En cuanto Leo se sentó Splinter comenzó con la sesión de entrenamiento.

Nadie se percató de un espíritu que los vigilaba desde el árbol.


End file.
